


Cruise

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: @ Cutie_chan thx for the idea !!, Car Accidents, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kageyama gets his license, Love-tapping someone with a car, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Post-Canon, unnecessary amount of hand squeezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Kageyama finally gets his license and goes on a cruise with Hinata until he accidentally hits someone with his car. It was more of a love-tap...HE S W E A R S.





	Cruise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutie_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/gifts).



> *according to a google search u get ur license @ the age of 18 n after u complete a driving school or camp in japan*

Kageyama couldn’t believe it. But, he manages to get his license. After the intense driving camp that he had to endure, he did it.

Unsurprisingly, he calls up his best friend, Hinata, to tell him the good news.

"Eyyyy, you actually did it, Yamayama-kun!" Kageyama couldn’t suppress the smug smile that forms on his face.  "Yep, my mama says I can borrow her car," he states matter-of-factly.

"Wahh, that’s great! Look at you, becoming a responsible adult of Japan," Hinata coos.

Kageyama knows that his cheeks bloom a crimson color out of embarrassment. "Shut up, idiot," he growls. He takes a deep breath, _Hinata can be so annoying. "_ Anyway, wanna come over to my house, so we can go for a drive?" Kageyama hears Hinata’s phone drop as his orange-haired friend runs rampant around his room. "Say no more, Kageyama. I’ll be there faster than you can set a volleyball." Kageyama takes the phone away from his ear when he hears the familiar dial tone.

He huffs, and is then off to get ready himself. He double checks with his mother to make sure that it’s still alright to take her car. "Not to long, Tobio, ok," is all his mother has to say to him. He grabs the keys and makes a dash to the green, tiny Kei car. Kageyama situates himself, and then sets up the aux to play his favorite tunes. He doesn’t jump when the passenger door flings open.

Hinata easily slips into the passenger seat, he buckles himselfs in as well. "Let’s get the show on the road, Kageyama!" He gives Kageyama a toothy smile. He’s vibrating in his seat in excitement.

"Okokok, here we go." Kageyama turns the car on and sets it in reverse. The lingering nervousness of driving is still there, but not as strong as it used to be. He’s more confident in his abilities now then he was before. He eases the car out of the driveway and into the road where he sets it in drive. Soon enough, they are cruising down the road.

They are having a wonderful time, driving and singing to songs off-key until Hinata starts screaming. Kageyama’s focus had diverted from the road to the phone in his lap to change the song, so he hadn't seen what Hinata saw. "Watch out!" Kageyama hears Hinata yell. He jerks his head up and spots someone crossing the road, unperturbed that a car is heading their way. "Shit," Kageyama curses, as he slams his foot on the brake. "Fuck," he screams when the car makes contact with the person.

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT," Kageyama mutters as he puts the car in park and unbuckles his seatbelt to check on the person he love-tapped with his mom’s car. "Uhm, sir, are you alright?" He tentatively asks. The brunette on the floor groans and with a gruff voice says,

"Does it look like I’m alright? You hit me with your car!"

Kageyama frowns, he didn’t have to be rude about it….he barely even hit him, okay. "Right, sorry…" The sentence hangs in the air as the brunette turns to a sitting position, revealing that he’s Oikawa Tooru. "Oikawa-san!"

Oikawa rubs at his side before raising his eyes to meet Kageyama’s. "Of course it would be you who would hit me, Tobio-chan." He rolls his eyes in annoyance because of course out of all the cars that could have hit him it _had_ to Kageyama’s car. Oikawa then offers his hands for Kageyama to grab and pull him up. "I don’t have all day, Tobio-chan," he says as he makes grabby hands at Kageyama.

Kageyama, still shock from realizing he hit Oikawa, robotically reaches for Oikawa’s hands and pulls the taller boy up. He doesn’t release Oikawa’s hands, he actually tightens his hold on the other’s. "Oikawa-san,” he looks directly into Oikawa’s brown eyes. "I’m so sorry I hit you with my car." He bows as deeply as physically possible with his hands clasped in Oikawa’s. He startles when Oikawa squeezes his hands.

"Ugh, as much as I love to have you groveling at my feet, Tobio-chan, it’s unnecessary. This little accident is _partially_ my fault since I didn’t look both ways before crossing, so yeah." Oikawa grins and gives Kageyama a ‘what-can-you-do’ shrug. "But, if the guilt is eating away at you then take me out to eat dinner and we’re square." The smile becomes a smirk followed by a flirtatious wink.

A redness appears on Kageyama’s cheeks. "I...er..well--yes! Yes, I will--I’ll take you out to dinner...would Friday at 6 be good for you?" He looks at Oikawa from underneath his lashes, a sudden wave of shyness coming over him.

Oikawa squeezes Kageyama’s hands once again. He leans into Kageyama’s space and rests his forehead against Kageyama’s. "Yep, and I’ll pick you up, okay. I would rather not be run over before our date," he states, sticking his tongue out when Kageyama pouts at him. He takes a step back, but he doesn’t drop Kageyama’s hands yet. “I better get going, wouldn’t want Iwa-chan to get worried.” He squeezes Kageyama’s hands one last time before departing. "Bye bye, Shrimpy-chan," he hollers, waving over his shoulder at the shellshocked ginger.

Kageyama scrambles back into the car and sets it into drive. "Not one word, Hinata," he hisses.

Hinata makes a zipping motion over his lips, but he can’t help snickering because Kageyama’s face is a bright fuchsia pink.

The rest of the drive is (thankfully) accident-free, until Hinata comments on how Kageyama doesn’t have any date clothes for Friday. This causes Kageyama to freak out and swerve the car a bit. " _Fuck_ ," Kageyama says.

"Don’t worry," Hinata says, placing a hand on Kageyama’s thigh, "I’ll help ya."

Kageyama relaxes and commences on driving like a responsible adult. If Hinata said he’ll help then he will, so he has nothing to worry about now. He just has to make sure not to hit anyone else on the way home, and then he’s in the clear.

 

Who knew driving could be so stressful, yet so rewarding.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this came from me n cutie_chan talking in the comments of one of my other works,[Fall In Love At A Music Festival](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12503368?show_comments=true#comments). ik ik it's been a while since that convo but listen LISTEN i was busy....
> 
> ANYWAY, ik the ending is shit but like w/e :3c...how's your day? mine's ok, i got a 79% on a test n now wanna cry but like i can take a retake sooooooo
> 
> AND i was gonna write a story similar to my experience fishtailing into a ditch but like yeah nah...DO NOT SPEED ON GRAVEL ROAD OK U KEEP THAT SPEED OF 10-15 MPH N EVEN THEN GO SLOWER ! DONT FEEL PRESSURED INTO SPEEDING OK CUZ IF U DO U WILL MOST LIKELY END UP FISHTAILING N GOING IN A DITCH N IT IS FUCKING SCARY SO PLS DRIVE SAFELY !!!
> 
> thx for reading ! hope y'all have a good morning/afternoon/night !


End file.
